girlfriend songfic
by it's meme xP
Summary: A parody/songfic thing of Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend song'by Courtney.Set during Greece's pieces &rated T because of swearing be it from the song or my text  &Chris being a sadist  as usual...:P . btw, pay attention to the lyrics; they have been modified


A/N: just a one-shot/songfic/parody thing I thought of while listening to this old song.

The Greece challenges over, the contestants got back into the death trap... I mean, plane.

However, you could still feel the tension brought on from the previous events, hell... You could almost taste it.

Chris, 'being the considerate sensitive person he is', decided it would be a waste not to take advantage of the situation, and the wheels of his sadistic mind started turning.

As finding ways to make teenagers' lives worse had now become a reflex, he instantly texted his interns and walked over to Courtney handing her a microphone as the all-too-familiar bell rang and a beat came out of nowhere.

The brunette recognized it, after all, it was a well know song and the singer was Canadian too.

She then glared at the host knowing exactly where he was going with this.

But it would be a cold day in hell when she lets Chris have his way at her expense.

And it would freeze over before she would sing those lyrics to this crowd in this situation.

Running out of time and not wanting to get eliminated for not singing, she decided she'll just change the lyrics a bit as she goes along and started to sing:

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend,**

**No way, no way, I don't like this new one,**

**Hey hey, you you, I used to be your girlfriend,**

**Hey hey, you you, I know you still like me,**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret,**

**Hey hey, you you, but I won't be your girlfriend,**

**You think you're fine, you can two-time, you're so pretentious,**

**I think about you all the time, I'm now vindictive,**

**Don't you know that what you did was not at all alright?**

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious,**

**And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess,**

**You acted like a tool and you know I'm right,**

**You're like so whatever,**

**I can do so much better,**

**But I'm going to get back at you for now,**

**And that's what everyone's talking about,**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend,**

**No way, no way, I don't like this new one,**

**Hey hey, you you, I used to be your girlfriend,**

**Hey hey, you you, I know you still like me,**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret,**

**Hey hey, you you, but I won't be your girlfriend,**

**I can see the way; I see the way you look at me,**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me,**

**But I guess your bad punk facade mattered more in the end,**

**Just come over here and tell me what I wanna hear,**

**Before I make you and your girlfriend disappear,**

**Then I don't want to hear your name ever again,**

**Cause you're like so whatever,**

**And I can do so much better,**

**But I'm going to get back at you for now,**

**And that's what everyone's talking about,**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend,**

**No way, no way, I don't like this new one,**

**Hey hey, you you, I used to be your girlfriend,**

**Hey hey, you you, I know you still like me,**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret,**

**Hey hey, you you, but I won't be your girlfriend,**

**In a second she was wrapped around your finger,**

**And you liked, liked the easier the better,**

**You took another, so when's it gonna sink in?**

**You're so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**In a second she was wrapped around your finger,**

**And you liked, liked the easier the better,**

**You took another, so when's it gonna sink in?**

**You're so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend,**

**No way, no way, I don't like this new one,**

**Hey hey, you you, I used to be your girlfriend,**

**Never agaaaain!**

**Hey hey, you you, I know you still like me,**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret,**

**Hey hey, you you, but I won't be your girlfriend,**

**Never agaaaain!**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend,**

**No way, no way, I don't like this new one,**

**Hey hey, you you, I used to be your girlfriend,**

**Never agaaaain!**

**Hey hey, you you, I know you still like me,**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret,**

**Hey hey, you you, but I won't be your girlfriend,**

**No way, no way, hey hey!**

Her message having gone across pretty clearly, she simply walked away, handing Chris the mike as she passed him.

She didn't look at everyone's reaction, it didn't matter.

It wasn't as if the immoral bastard was going to apologize, but at least they were done.

Now those two backstabbers can go live happily or angsty (whichever they preferred) ever after for all she cared, just as long as it's far FAR away from her.

Feel free to give your opinions or whatever.


End file.
